Kings and Sponges
by MsCoffeeBlonde
Summary: The sea trembles at the fate of five villainous kings. Spongebob may be the only one who can restore the ocean to what it was. But how will he face an entire army by himself? Based off of the game Battle for Bikini Bottom, Spongebob will venture out of sanctuary to try and save his world.
1. Chapter 1

Kings and Sponges

The ocean was like a drum, with a pulse, it beat with a broken heart. The rain plunged into the ground, roughly striking the Kelp Forest as everyone began to scurry to their tents. A blustering wind made a wreckage of things as the sea began to holler. A debris of kelp-leaves scattered amongst Algae Grove while a forceful current rushed through the campsite.

We hurried ourselves to shelter, preparing for a tremendous pouring of rain. I made sure my tent seams were well sealed. No hypothermia for this Sponge… I checked that everything was zipped up one last time, before deciding to head off to bed. Gary curled at the foot of my quilt as I wiggled under the covers. "Another day, another struggle…".

Years from the present, Bikini Bottoms looks different from before. On Goo Lagoon, there is a gigantic bucket with spiraling towers, that daunts anyone who looks at it. _Five_ _rulers_ plot evilly in the turrets above, as they demand excellency. Those who disobey will be punished for "vulgar" behavior, with no mercy or forgiveness. So everyone does their very best to serve them or they'll be disciplined.

Much of civilization has been destroyed by the army. The few survivors fled and made refuge here. Algae Grove is a small independent settlement, ran by former navy cadet, Eugene H. Krabs. Algae Grove is heavily policed deep within the Kelp Forest. Residents mustn't attract any attention to the grounds, and certainly not go beyond the refuge walls. Otherwise, they'll be forced to leave. These rulers won't stop until all of the ocean is under their control.

I am not one to serve them, however. I live for the day that Bikini Bottom will be restored to what is was… peace and amity. Some have tried to overthrow the dictators. But none have succeeded. Instead, they are tortured and imprisoned in the depths of the _Chum Caste _dungeons.

At this point; I'd rather live the rest of my life hidden then condemned to hell. Life here isn't very fun or interesting, but its far more excellent then being trapped in a depressing chamber.

"Meow." Gary purrs against my leg. Starring down at my little snail, I smile. "Goodnight Gary."


	2. Chapter 2

YEARS PREVIOUS

The room was full of liveliness.

Red curtains were embellished with deep violet drapes. They surrounded the tree dome perfectly, except the topmost was still exposed to an icy sea. The decor was lovely; prim and proper pansies on each table, handmade silverware, rhythmic music… That squirrel had certainly done herself this time.

I looked at Sandy's flickering tree, with its tiers of lights. It twinkled with each tiny bulb that dangled from its branches.

I had come dressed in my fanciest clothes; in exception to the water bowl I had on…. My suit was slick black from head to toe, worn with a white formal shirt and bow tie. I wanted to make sure to look good for the occasion. Tonight was Sandy's holiday dinner party, and I was more then excited. I woke up this morning feeling hyper and as happy as ever… but incredibly nervous at the same time.

This evening, I was finally going to tell Sandy my feelings for her. It wasn't going to be easy. It was going to be one of the hardest things i've ever had to express… but I couldn't wait anymore. Christmas was coming soon, and I didn't want to spend another holiday by myself. I was going to tell Sandy how I felt whether I was ready or not.

I rouse my glass to my lips. Spiced rums have an exotic, aromatic quality from tropical flavorings. Rum is strong, but sweet. Usually, I drank little at a time (just so theres no more embarrassing snapshots…) but this particular taste was so exquisite. I drew in a mouthful of rum and…

"Spongebob!" I spit it out instantly…. "What are you doing over here?"

I was astonished, recoiling in shock. It was Patrick… and he looked surprisingly decent. Patrick wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers, and he appeared actually clean and hygienic.

"Oh, Hey. I just needed a minute…" I say with a shrug. Patrick notices my downhearted tone and sighs.

"Come on Spongebob, enjoy yourself." Patrick beams. He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me back to the celebration. Patrick settled me at a table with old man Jenkins, then sat down beside me. "You seem down, Spongebob… Whats wrong?" Patrick says.

Still feeling extremely anxious, I force a smile. "I'm fine, really. I have a little stomach ache is all…"

"Hey there sonny, how you doing?" Old man Jenkins muttered in a raspy voice. His lips were slightly curved up. Everything was old about him except his eyes that seem to glimmer in his glasses.

Brilliant. I reply, smiling at the old geezer. "How are you?"

"I've been a'okay; been doin' a lot a painting."

Old man Jenkin's was good with his hands. He created instinctively, which can be challenging for some artists. "Can I borrow some of your talent? My painting skills aren't so good.' I joke.

All I can ever do is paint clouds… Patrick says, a frown on his face.

"Paint that sky, make it yours!" Jenkins says. "All it takes is confidence, and a little effort…"

I think about his words. Confidence is what I really needed right now… The stress was overwhelming. Picking up my glass, I begin to drink slowly. Again, the flavors engulf my taste buds and I take a big gulp…

"Spongebob!" And spit it out instantly… I then feel two arms embrace around me. "I didn't see you walk in!".

I turn to see the stunning image of my friend. It's lavender color brought out the best of her features. Her dress was sequined all over. It hung beautifully, words can't even describe… A shiny acorn necklace was locked around her neck, and a delicate pansy tucked behind her ear.

Hello Sandy. I say, my throat suddenly dry.

"How you been?" she asks. Her cheeky smile was contagious. I just wanted to tell Sandy now, but I figured I should wait.

"I've been great… amazing actually." I respond.

"Well quickly, then!" She grins. "Lets go dance!" I feel the urge to grab onto my seat and hold on for dear life… but Sandy clutches my hand and brings me to the dance floor without a chance…

She places her arms on my shoulders. I blush ferociously when my hand touched her side.

"So how were you able to throw such an elaborate party?" I utter.

"Just a little help from the guys at _Fancy_. It wasn't cheap though…" Sandy says, her eyes gaping at me.

"I can only imagine…." I say.

A gentle melody overflowed the room, as Sandy pranced in my arms. My brain was desperately scrambling to make sense of all that was happening. With butterflies in my stomach, my head was buzzing with the worst questions. What if she says no? What if she hates me? What if our friendship is ruined? My nerves started to tingle as I tried to keep myself together.

"I umm…" My stuttering immediately caught her attention. This was it. She was so close, the moment felt so right…

"Sandy…" Did I even dare…

"Sandy, I need to…"

Before I could say more, I heard the divulging noise of breaking glass from the top of the tree dome. Water bursted through the cracks as robotic figures fell from the breach.

"_Where is she_?" One of them fastened its eyes on Sandy and I. "_Retrieve subject_."…

My eyes shot open from my sleep. I could feel my body shaking under the covers as I began to tear… From underneath my pillow, I pull out the gold acorn necklace they had left behind… They took her that night, and I wonder where she is everyday…

I put my face into my hands and began to weep.


	3. Chapter 3

My physique rouse from its slumber, returning to a soothing morning. My body could feel the heat frolicking just outside the tent. The warmth made my figure drowsy and comfortable, which I liked. But Commander Krabs would soon be bellowing. So its better to get up and go, then listen to his pesky voice.

I stood and stepped carefully over Gary still asleep on his pillow. Before leaving, I quickly exchanged my sleepwear for my day clothes. My loose cotton shirt was tucked into baggy brown pants, and my shoes were split and covered in filth.

"Some fresh air might do me good." I think, unzipping the the marquee.

The water seemed a little fresher today. The sun filtered through the clouds, signaling the end of the rain.

"Commander Krabs"… I say, approaching our leader. It always felt weird calling him commander. He looks more like a mister then a commander.

"Mr. Squarepants… " he spoke with a deep gravelly voice. He wore a patch over one eye. The wind dragged at the commander's clothes, tugging at his loose, white cotton tunic with visible hands.

"I'd like to thank you for letting my actions slide the other day. And apologize if it may have aggravated you..." I say, looking up at him.

"Aggravation would be an understatement, Mr. Squarepants." He says, jeering at me.

"What?"

"You and Patrick could have gotten us all exposed! You know your not suppose to leave Algae Grove!" Commander Krabs shouted.

"All we did was go on the edge of the Kelp Forest… Thats all." I muttered.

"And one of Plankton's soldiers could have easily followed you back here… Your nonsense almost was the end of us. The last thing we want is for the Strangler to find out where we are...".

The Tattle Tail Strangler had become captain of Plankton's robotic army. He serves the five men that dictate the sea.

Years ago, Plankton had made alliances with Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, Bubble Bass, and Sqwilliam Fancyson.

Plankton had designed a special robot. The robot was a metallic blue and silver. It was indestructible, and no match for anyone.

He made dozens of them to attack and destroy Bikini Bottom… Soon, Squwillam Fancyson helped supply money to create thousands of robots that overthrew Neptune's palace.

After Neptune was renounced as King, they took over.

"It won't happen again Commander Krabs. You have my word…" I assure.

"For your sake I hope so… Your just lucky I didn't banish you boys from sanctuary…" He huffed, and went off to continue his regular duties.

Kelp swayed gently to a light current as I walked through the grounds. Busy residents were rushing about in every direction, to maintain the refuge. As I made my way towards Patrick's tent, I could hear loud noises of a rambunctious crowd drinking and cheering. Two fish were taking handfuls of each others clothing and attempted to wrestle the other to the ground.

"Well, Well, Well… if it isn't WinnieBob WeakPants." Reg joked. The former Salty Spittoon bouncer stood with a bunch of equally tough fish. Larry the lobster stood beside him.

"Says the man with MOM stitched across his chest." I spat at him. All the men snickered as Reg blushed. I had never used my fists to fight, but my words packed a powerful punch.

"Well then, lets just see how tough you are…" He says, tightening his knuckles.

"Don't get hectic now…" Larry recommended.

"Shut it Larry! Don't get involved." A fish said.

Reg then threw a punch at me, but dodged. In return, I give and swift and solid blow to the cheek.

You could easily tell Reg got irritated. He swings a couple more punches and he misses each time. Reg just smirked.

"Well played Spongebob…" Reg compliments. But then hits me and stumble to the dirt.

"Thanks… Your an impressive fighter " Using my leg, I trip Reg and he falls as well. I get up quickly, and raise my fists.

"Use these!" A fish shouts. The fish then tosses me a sword and steps back. The sword gleamed in the hot daylight. I shuffled to the side and awaited in attack as Reg began to stand. The fish handed Reg a sword then locked eyes.

"You ready?" Reg asks.

"Bring it on!" I say, and with that, our swords met in the air. We fought back and forth as the fight got more intense. The other fish started cheering so loud that the entire campground could hear us. It happened so quickly that in seconds, Reg grazed my arm and it started to bleed.

"SPONGEBOB!" A tubby starfish jumps into open space and pulls out a sword of his own. "Hey, there buddy… I got your back." Patrick grins.

Reg attacked first. The three of us were fought back and forth at lightning speed when suddenly…

"Gentlemen…" All heads turn to see Commander Krabs there, a grim look smeared across his face. Everyone froze at his presence. "What exactly is going on?".

All men start staggering as Krabs stood silent. "We were just passing the time Commander Krabs…" Larry said in all honestly.

"Too much rough housing is gonna get someone killed." He scolds. He then turns to Patrick and I.

"Spongebob… Patrick… report to my quarters immediately." He demands. "As for the rest of you, get your anchors out of your pants and get back to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

His tent was large and square. The inside was brimming with knifes, machine guns, and other rifles, which intimidated me. I tightened the thick cloth around my wounded arm, as I sat in Krab's quarters. I shifted nervously in the chair, as I tried not to fidget in the seat. In grave situations like those, I would be more than nervous; I would be wild with fear. Commander Krabs leaned back in his chair, as Patrick and I shuddered in front of him.

Before we could explain, he cut us off.

"Your not in trouble." Patrick and I were startled by his words.

"What is it then?" I say, afraid to ask.

"I need a favor, Mister Squarepants" Never would I believe Krabs rely on us to do anything…."I suspect some of the men intend betrayal."

"Really, what a surprise?" Patrick huffed, overly agitated. Patrick didn't care for Commander Krabs. Patrick believed Krabs was a poor leader, cruel, and of course…. greedy. Patrick, like many others, had no respect for Krabs.

"As I cannot trust any of the refugees, I am compelled to turn to you."

"And why should we help?"

"You've been in a world of trouble since you left the hideout. Usually, the punishment would be banishment. Fortunately for you, I gave you both sympathy. However; I haven't been able to forget it so easily. I figured this be a fair compromise that'll put everything in the past…"

"Seems fair enough…" Patrick sneered at him.

"But who do you think is planning mutiny?" I say, tying a final knot on my bleeding limb.

"Larry."

Our mouths fell open, and our eyes went wide. Larry would never be the type of guy to plan betrayal. Larry was so gracious and devoted to helping the refugees. I doubt he would want to tear it apart.

"Why would you ever think that!" I gasped.

"Men have been assembling at his tent at night. I am inclined to think they are plotting something troublesome."

"Then we'd best get to work". Patrick says, coming to his feet.

Before we leave, Krabs strongly gripped my shoulder. "But let it be clear, if you betray me, I will not hesitate to not show you mercy this time"


End file.
